Old Friends (The Boys Are Back)
by Living In Fandoms
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR INFERNAL DEVICES SPOILERS! Is Magnus still hallucinating, or is the face in front of him real? Magnus and Jem's reunion is bittersweet. They talk about people from the past and the present, and exchange advice about their love lives. But their friendship doesn't end there.
1. Old Friends

**WARNING: MAJOR INFERNAL DEVICES SPOILERS! (and CoHF spoilers too)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID.**

**I've been thinking about Jem and Magnus's reunion for a while, so I decided to write about it when that meme (the boys are back) came up and we discussed it on an FB page. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Magnus Bane thought he was still dreaming.

For the last couple of days, he had been drifting in and out of consciousness. He had dreamed about many things: Edom, Asmodeus, Alec, Raphael, Camille, and Tessa… Sometimes he had dreamed of waking up, only to find himself drowning in a pool of blood.

This time he woke up to a room with bare white walls, and it seemed to have only the bed he was on. He assumed he was in the Basilias, the infirmary in Idris; that would be rational. The only irrational thing was that the face looking down at him now was unfamiliarly familiar.

He had the same high, Marked cheekbones and almond eyes, but those eyes were no longer closed; they were wide open with what Magnus though was concern, and they were not the pure silver he remembered from so long ago either, instead they were a rich dark brown. His hair was raven black, with a hint of silver in it. The most unsettling thing about the scene was the boy's clothes. Even if this were the boy he remembered from the nineteenth century, why was he wearing a green hoodie and modern blue jeans?

"Magnus," the boy, looking no more than twenty, said, "are you alright? How are you feeling?"

The voice triggered so many memories from Magnus's past that it was almost painful. Images flashed before his eyes like one of those old black-and-white movies. The voice was beautiful and melodic, like a violin. English accented, too.

"James?!" his voice came out rough, and Magnus remembered that he hadn't used his vocal cords in days.

He cleared his throat, "James? What the hell is going on? Am I still dreaming?"

A smile tugged at the boy's mouth, "It is rather nice to hear my name again. And, no, you are not dreaming. I am not a Silent Brother anymore. I will tell you how, but first, I think you should eat something."

Since Magnus realized that he was extremely hungry indeed, he did not object. Jem (so it really was Jem?) got him some food, juice and water. As Magnus ate, Jem told him everything that had happened since the kidnapping: the Citadel battle and how he was cured, their discovery of the fairies' betrayal, the Dark War… Magnus was truly impressed by all of it, but he kept coming back to one point.

"So the answer, the cure, was merely heavenly fire? How come none of us figured it out before?"

Tears stung behind Magnus's eyes as an awful realization hit him.

"I wish... I just wish we had figured it out earlier so that Will could… so that he could have seen you… just one last time. I am so sorry, James. I have failed both you and him."

"You have not failed us, Magnus. I cannot even count the times you have helped us. Besides, it isn't like we have magical access to heavenly fire whenever we needed it. Therefore, even if we had figured it out, we could not have come up with any. Also, it wasn't so much of a cure as it was… a miracle."

"That sounds like something Tessa would say."

"It is something that Tessa would say," said Jem in a small voice, playing with the fabric of his jeans. Magnus involuntarily wondered whether Jem found modern clothing comfortable.

"Have you talked to her yet?" he asked out loud.

"No."

"Why?"

"What would I say to her?"

"Well, whatever you're going to say, you can't keep hiding from her forever. Isn't your annual meeting in a few days, anyway- oh, I'm not supposed to know about that, am I?"

Jem made a face, "No, you're not. But I guess it doesn't matter now."

"I found out by accident."

"Even if Tessa told you, I trust her judgment."

It had always fascinated Magnus how Jem, this boy –a man now- who had endured so much pain and loss in his life, can rarely be bothered. He held so much love in heart for Tessa and for Will, his _parabatai_… Magnus couldn't quit wishing Will were with them.

After a few minutes of silence, Jem asked, "Do you think she still loves me?"

Magnus stared at him, trying to figure out if that was a trick question.

"You're right. It is a stupid question; wishful thinking. Of course she doesn't love me anymore."

In the boy's eyes Magnus saw something that was all too familiar, something he saw every time he looked in the mirror: sadness. Sadness greater than any mortal can feel. Desperation and years upon years of suffering and darkness that can only be mended with love. It was also the same look he sometimes saw in Tessa's gray eyes.

"Why," Magnus spoke in a gentle voice, "on earth do you think she doesn't love you anymore? Have you any idea how much she always looks forward to your meeting? Or how miserable she is when she gets back from them?"

"That does not mean she loves me. She might consider me a friend only. Don't forget, Magnus, she had a great life with Will, and children. Her feelings for me could easily have faded over time, the same way an echo fades after a while."

Magnus grunted, "You don't understand! I lived with her for quite some time, James. I am fairly sure that I understand her more than you do, no offence. She still loves you. That much I am certain of."

"Why are you so certain?"

"Because a few decades ago, I asked her whether she would consider going on a blind date that I set up for her, and she refused."

"Probably because _you_ set it up. I bet you had a glittery woman in mind."

"That is… surprisingly true. However, that was not the only reason she refused. She said that there were only two men –and she pressed on men- that she had ever loved: you and Will, and that as long as she could not have either of you, she would not be with anyone else. In other words, if she were to ever love again, it would be you. She needs you, James, to mend her heart, just as much as you need her to mend yours."

Jem smiled, then. He smiled that smile that Tessa had often described as a contagious one, and Magnus found that that was true, for he started smiling as well.

"You are very wise, Magnus. Thank you for the advice."

"You're very welcome. What have you decided to do?"

"I shall go see her on Blackfriars Bridge, and tell her of my unchanged feelings towards her. But, Magnus, I have a question," Jem smirked, "What of you and Alexander Lightworm?"

"It's Lightwood."

"I can't believe you care for him enough to correct me," Jem chuckled, and so did Magnus.

"You know," Jem went on, "when I was a Silent Brother, I always wished I could call them Lightworms as an inside joke, but I did not want to freak them out more than the usual. Anyway, you did not answer my question."

Magnus sighed, "I don't know. I have realized the mistake that I made when I broke up with him; I was afraid of my own feelings and the future. But the future is not all that matters; it is the present. I will apologize to him, and try to win back his trust, but I have no idea how he will react."

"Good luck. I am… what do they say these days? Oh, yes. I am rooting for you."

Magnus burst out laughing, "It's so strange to see you all modern! It's like you got plucked out of the past and thrown into the present, which, in some twisted way, is exactly what happened. Good luck to you, too, my friend. Not only with Tessa, you won't need much luck with her, but with getting used to this age. It is a very crazy age."

"Speaking of that," Jem said, a small blush forming on his now-healthy-looking face, "Isabelle Lightworm –sorry, Light_wood_\- muttered to Clarissa Fairchild when she first saw me that I was 'hot'. What does that mean?"

Magnus couldn't control his laughter anymore, and his tummy hurt with it. Jem was laughing, too, though he clearly didn't understand why Magnus was.

"Oh, god. Isa-Oh!- Isabelle called you hot? Now, I'm not saying you _aren't_ hot. You are. You aren't my type though."

Jem stared at him curiously.

"Fine. Hot means, if you put it in a very blunt way, sexy or attractive," Magnus smiled charmingly at him.

"Oh," color rose high in Jem's cheeks, "Oh. And… I'm not you type… alright. I'm not interested in men anyway."

Magnus was still laughing.

* * *

**1) Do you think Jem ships Malec? Because I do! 2) Did you guys catch that Percy Jackson reference? :P**

**Reviews, follows, favorites, suggestion, etc are all appreciated. You can also check out my other story, The Bane and Gray Days. Thanks for reading!**


	2. A New Start

**This was initially meant to be one chapter, but Nephilim-Fairchild21 suggested I write more about it, so here you go!**

* * *

"I told you so!" said Magnus for what seemed like the third time. Jem had just finished telling him the story of him and Tessa on Blackfriars Bridge. He had, of course, skipped the kissing part, but he suspected Magnus knew. However, the strangest thing about the situation was that Magnus was not actually _there_, in the London apartment, instead he was on a small 'laptop' screen. According to Tessa, they were 'Skyping' using the 'Internet', or was it the outernet? Jem thought he was going to have a harder time memorizing technological terms than he had had memorizing runes.

It's only been three days since they had reunited, and he was still awfully overwhelmed.

"You've mentioned that already, and, yes, you were right. I did listen to your advice, so please stop saying it. Anyway, what about you? What happened with the Lightwood boy?"

"Well… umm. I apologized to him, and we got back together."

"I told you so!" Jem shot back, laughing. He never would have thought he would someday have friendly, let alone funny conversation with the warlock that included their love lives. He knew that Magnus and Tessa were good friends, and apparently they were intent on making him feel like he belonged.

"In fact, he's moving in with me next week," continued Magnus.

"Is he?" said Tessa, coming into the room with two cups of tea, "Catarina told me all about you two. I find it quite fascinating. Actually, I find it ironic. A century and a half ago you could barely tell which Lightworm was which."

"Light_wood_," corrected Magnus.

"Oh my God," she said, "You must care a great deal about that boy to correct me."

"Your boyfriend made the same joke. It isn't funny anymore. Also, he's not a boy, he's a man."

"Ooooh. Of course. Please forgive my inconsideration," mocked Tessa.

Jem grinned at his 'girlfriend'. He thought the term 'lover' was more appropriate, but Tessa said that he had to get on with the times.

"I've never seen someone get under your skin like that _man_," Tessa went on, "What is it about him?"

"His eyes? His hair? Both. You know I love black hair and blue eyes."

"Oh, please. You'd never go head over heels for looks only."

"I'm not head over heels."

"Yes you are," interrupted Jem, "Tessa hasn't seen you with him, but I have. Even as a Silent Brother I could tell."

"Whatever. I guess it's just because… he isn't arrogant like other Nephilim –not you, Jem- and when I told them a story from when I was little, he actually felt _bad_ for me. He said he was _sorry_. I knew he was special from then."

Tessa awed, "How adorable! Especially the fact that a decent man like him can put up with your choice of wardrobe."

Jem looked over at her, surprised at how much she's changed over the decades. The Tessa he knew would never make such a sassy comment. It only made him love her more.

Magnus, on the other hand, did not appreciate the comment as much. He made a face at her. "That's what makes our love true: we don't try to change each other's wardrobes. Do you think I approve of his wardrobe? Absolutely not! Think how fabulous he would look in tight jeans and a sparkly sweater. Not as fabulous as me, of course, but still."

"Umm. I don't want to imagine that. Don't forget that I haven't even met him yet. Which reminds me, when will you introduce us? I wanna judge Mr. Special for myself."

"Whenever you're ready to meet them, darling."

Jem knew he was referring to the fact that all of them were descendants of people they had known and loved. Jem liked them, and he wanted Tessa to meet them as well, but he agreed with Magnus that it was not the right time quite yet. They were still coping with the fact that they were back together now. Besides, Jem still wanted some time alone with his Tessa before they could go and 'hang out' with other people.

"We'll see, then," said Tessa, "I think I'll take my time introducing Jem to the world before you introduce me to them. Perhaps by then I will be ready enough to get to know them."

"Whatever suits you," said Magnus, "But until then, do give your man a break, eh, Tessa? He looks like he hasn't slept properly in days."

Tessa blushed but smirked, then looked over at him with one eyebrow raised. Jem felt heat in his cheeks as well. He cleared his throat, "To be fair, it's more my fault than it is hers."

They both laughed. "Oh, I see how it is, and no, I don't want to know more," warned them Magnus pointing his finger at them, "You can get as naughty as you want as long as I don't know about it. If you give me any extra information, I shall throw a tantrum. It's already sickening to see all these lovey-dovey glances you give each other."

"'Lovey-dovey'," repeated Jem, "I will add it to my 'How To Be Modern' dictionary."

"Yes, you do that. Meanwhile, I need to get going. I'm starving and there's no food in the house. Best of luck to you both."

"You too, Magnus." They waved goodbye to one another, then the connection broke.

Tessa closed the laptop with a soft click, and Jem leaned over to kiss her. After a few moments Tessa said, "Your tea is getting cold."

Jem smiled, "It wouldn't be the first time."

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it! Please review, follow, or favorite. Or do all :P Thanks for reading :D**


	3. And New Friends

2008

The late summer air of New York that year burned Tessa's skin. Even her hand in Jem's was getting sweaty. That's what you got when you came there from the cool London. She was thankful when they entered the warehouse where Magnus lived in. It was the same one she had lived in decades ago, so it felt like home.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Jem.

"Magnus loves surprises. Trust me, he'll be happy to see us even if we hadn't told him we were coming. Unless, of course, he was having some kind of moment with his beloved, in which case we will have to interrupt."

Jem sighed as they made their way up the stairs. He was more functional than she was, and thought that they should have called or texted. There was a time she would have thought the same, but now she liked to have more fun and unpredictability in her life.

She definitely didn't predict a teary-eyed Magnus to open the door after she knocked. When he saw them, he regained his composure and said, "Tessa! What are you doing here? Come, come in."

He hugged her, then shook hands with Jem, exchanging greetings. Before she could ask Magnus what was wrong she heard the song My Heart Will Go On from the TV and put the pieces together.

"Watching the Titanic again?" she smirked at him, remembering the first time they had watched it together in the cinema and how he had kept saying there was something in his eye.

"I wanted them to watch it," he answered, gesturing at his other guests. Five teenagers were in the living room, still awed by the movie. Clary was the first to notice her.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile. She seemed to be the least affected by the tragic love story, and came to shake hands with Tessa, then with Jem. Jace was next, but he was more awkward. She had told him about their connection months ago, but it must still be weird for him. It was weird for her, too.

To break the ice, she ruffled his golden hair and said, "How's my favorite descendant?"

Jace looked horrified at the gesture, but everyone else laughed. Then he exclaimed, "If you ever do that again I'm gonna start calling you grandma." Tessa raised her hands in fake surrender, pleased to have been able to have some kind of interaction with him.

Magnus moved forward and said, "Tessa, these are Simon, Alec, and his sister Isabelle. Everyone, this is my friend Tessa Gray, and her fiancé Jem Carstairs."

"Dammit, the hot Silent Brother is taken," the girl –Isabelle- said under her breath. Tessa and Magnus both snorted, while Jem tried to look like he didn't hear her.

"I know Simon," Tessa said, "I taught him once, and he knew Jack the Ripper from a graphic novel." She liked that kid because he was one of the few students who had actually looked interested in her history lesson.

They all sat down, and Magnus went to get coffee for the new arrivals. Tessa looked from Jace to Alec, and back again. Jace truly looked like a Herondale; all angles and pride. But Alec had inherited Cecily's black hair and dark blue eyes, making him look like Will for a moment, until one noticed all the differences. Isabelle wore the familiar red ruby that Magnus gave to Will so long ago, and that all female Lightwoods wore. Tessa decided the least awkward conversation would be with the mundane among them all.

"Did you find the Shadow World to your liking?" she asked Simon.

"My liking? Well, I mean, despite the fact that I could get killed at any given mission, I guess so. But I'm so used to all these supernatural things being woven by imagination and read in comic books and seen in movies, so it's still kind of weird being able to see them in the street and even living among them."

Tessa nodded, "You're right. I still remember when I was first introduced to it. It was very overwhelming."

"Same," added Clary.

Magnus came in with the coffee. After a few moments of silence Isabelle asked, "Would it be very rude if I asked what your warlock mark is?"

"Almost as rude as asking how old she is," answered Magnus, then he turned to Jem, "What would be more interesting is to hear how you are dealing with this modern world."

Jem smiled that smile that always made Tessa's heart flutter, "For those of you who don't know, I was born in 1861, so yes, this is all very modern to me," he turned to Tessa; she smiled at him encouragingly, "However, it's not like I was completely unaware of the development happening in the world, though it still fascinates me. And of course I have Tessa to thank for teaching me everything I know now; from using an iPhone to driving a car."

"That's all very sweet," said Magnus, "Have you planned anything for the wedding?"

"That's why we're here, actually," answered Tessa, "To invite you all, and to ask you for some help in planning. I know you love planning parties, Magnus."

"I am nothing if not a party genius," he said proudly, "I shall make your wedding at the finest hotel in NY, with lots of glitter and hot chocolate for guests."

"Uh, no. We already have the basics; the time and place," she objected, "We want it next January on Blackfriars Bridge in London."

"You want to have your wedding on a bridge?" asked Alec. Tessa noted that he wasn't talkative, which was another thing that differed him from Will.

"It's a special place to them," Magnus explained, "It shall be done, darling. Of course, I would have to put up wards to keep the mundanes out, but it's alright. Anything for you to have the perfect wedding."

"Thank you, Magnus."

"I can take care of your dress, hair, and make up," said Isabelle excitedly.

"And I can make the invitation cards," added Clary.

"And we'll take care of the groom," smirked Jace, gesturing at himself, Alec, and Simon. Tessa suspected none of them actually had any experience in the errand.

"That's very generous of you all," said Jem, "We cannot thank you enough. To me, all the people that I thought would help me plan my wedding and attend it are long gone," he swallowed, "But they are here in the spirit. I can see them in every one of you. It is like Fate has decided to give me a new family to ease the pain of their loss; through their descendants. This truly means a lot to me. Thank you."

"There is no need to thank us," said Jace, "After all, you're gonna be my- what? Great something step dad? It's weird enough that I don't want to think about it."

"What if they have children? What would they be to you?" Simon asked.

Jace scrunched his face, "That's even weirder."

Laughter filled the room, and Tessa was thankful to be among family again.

* * *

**I kind of feel like my writing isn't so good anymore. Do you think so? Was this chapter too cliche? Please tell me what you think! Suggestions would be awesome :D**


End file.
